Insomnia
by Glermon
Summary: When Malik can't sleep one night, he decides to go visit a certain white-haired thief, but he finds something entirely different. MxR Angstshipping


:D ~ AUTHOR'S NOTES!!! ~ :D

Okay, so this is my fist fanfic, and… Well, I get nervous of the thought of other people actually reading the crap I write, so be nice in your reviews and such (though I'm sure no one would even bother to review this (sorry, I have very low self-esteem)).

PAIRING: MalikxRyou [Angstshipping]

WARNING: Shonen Ai, stalkerish tendencies, OOC-ness, and ahead. Not suitable for homophobes, or people who hate stalkers and/or OOC-ness.

DISCLAIMIER: As much as I'd like too, I, unfortunately, do not own YuGiOh or any of its many characters, including Ryou and Malik… D: If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I?

---

Malik just laid there on his small, single-person bed, fidgeting every so often. Oh Ra, he was so bored! His yami was off who knows where doing who knows what with Ra knows who, leaving the poor Egyptian utterly alone on this boring, uneventful evening. There wasn't even anything good on TV to watch! Malik sat up and glanced at the clock, which read 3:01 AM, then groaned inwardly. What was he supposed to do? He laid there a few more minutes before it finally dawned on him. Bakura would probably be up and, thankfully, he only lived a couple blocks away with Ryou. Yes! That's what Malik would do! If he had to suffer, so would Bakura. And with that, he got up, stretched, and bounded off to Bakura's place.

When he finally reached Bakura's apartment, he tried the door, which, unfortunately, was locked. Frowning, Malik knocked on it, then waited. No answer. He knocked again, harder this time. Still no answer. After a while, the Egyptian was banging on the door, but no one answered. Malik cursed under his breath. Since when did Bakura go to sleep so early? Malik shrugged, then, after a bit of searching through his pockets and such, he found a bobby pin and unlocked the Ra-damned door with ease. Bakura wasn't the only one who could pick locks y'know! Quietly, Malik stepped into the house, and closed the door behind him silently. His lavender eyes scanned the place. The TV was on, and Malik noticed white hair peeking out from behind the burgundy colored sofa. Bakura! Malik grinned then skipped over to the figure on the couch, but it wasn't Bakura who lay on the sofa.

Instead of seeing the psychotic thief we all know and hopefully love as he had expected, Ryou instead was curled up on said couch, asleep. He looked like an angel! The boy's soft looking lips were parted ever so slightly, and the only sound that escaped from them was the quiet sound of breathing. The angel's face was, to Malik's surprise, more angelic and innocent than usual, which until now he hadn't thought possible. Ryou lied on his back, still fully clothed in his usual white and blue striped shirt, his jeans, and his blue jacket. In his pale hand, which hung limp off the side of the couch, was the remote the TV. He was absolutely adorable! Seeing Ryou so vulnerable like this just made the tan teen want to do things to him that would make his fanfic rated M, but Malik was not about to risk Bakura walking in on him raping his poor little hikari.

As Malik was admiring the sleeping beauty, Ryou started to stir. _Crap,_ Malik flinched, praying to Ra that Ryou wouldn't awaken. Ryou wrapped his slim arms around the pillow his head rested upon, remote still at hand, then stilled once more. Malik didn't even dare to move until he heard Ryou's faint snoring. He let out a quiet sigh of relief. Thank Ra Ryou hadn't woken up! Imagine how he would of acted if he had found Malik in his apartment staring at him in his sleep! Stalker much…

Malik sat there, watching Ryou intently for Ra knows how long before deciding he should probably be leaving about now. Careful not to make any noise, Malik turned off the TV, then started towards the door before deciding he should probably move Ryou to his bed, so he could be more comfortable. Ra knows how exactly he came to that decision, but, nevertheless, he did.

Gingerly, Malik slid his hands under the angel, trying his hardest not to disturb his sleep. After struggling a bit to get a good grip on him, Malik lifted up the pale boy bridal style and carefully laid him down on his own bed. After tucking him in, Malik turned to leave, but couldn't help but turn to admire Ryou, the sleeping angel, one last time. His lips were still parted, as if begging Malik to kiss him. Malik tried to resist, he did, but the temptation was far too great. An extremely gorgeous boy was just laying there, completely unknowing, in his bed with his perfect lips parted was just too much for Malik to handle. Plus, it was only one kiss right? What could _possibly_ go wrong?

Malik, now leaning over Ryou, cupped his face with one hand and placed the other against the bed for support. He hovered for a moment there, then drew his face closer to the sleeping one until he finally closed the space in between their faces. When Ryou seemed not to notice, Malik pressed his lips against him harder and ran his tongue against the angel's bottom lip.

At that instance, Ryou snapped awake. "BLOODY…!" Ryou hollered, ripping his own lips away from Malik's and tumbling to the ground, bringing Malik down with him. Malik hit the ground first, followed by Ryou, who managed to fall right on top of his intruder. "M-Malik?!"

"Ow…" Malik groaned. Ryou glared down at him. "Oh, hey Ryou! Long time no see, eh? Well, I better get going now. Mind getting off me?"

Ryou's eyes narrowed. "Malik! What are you doing in my house? More importantly, HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET IN!?"

Malik frowned and shifted nervously. Ryou never really said curse words unless he was really pissed. "Um… The door was open… And I was looking for Bakura…"

"I KNOW I LOCKED THAT DOOR YOU LIAR!!!"

"You're cute when you're angry," Malik grinned.

"D-Don't change the subject," Ryou blushed, "What are you doing in my house anyway? What am I doing in my room? I was sure I fell asleep on the couch… Why did you…" And with that, Ryou's voice trailed off, and he touched his lips with a pale hand.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd forget that…" Malik groaned, "Okay, you looked… uncomfortable on that couch, so I moved you to your bed. As for the kiss, have you ever seen how irresistible you look in your sleep?

Ryou blushed again, darker this time. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words escaped his throat. The angelic one glanced around nervously, before pecking Malik lightly on the lips. Then the younger boy got up off of Malik. "Leave," he commanded, pointing towards the door. He hung his head so the young tomb keeper couldn't see his flushed face. "Before 'Kura gets back."

"Awww… I was hoping we could have a _sleepover_," Malik grinned. The other stared at him, and his chocolate eyes widened slightly and his cheeks burned a crimson red. The Egyptian blinked once, then again, before getting what Ryou thought he was implying. "I didn't mean it like that, but if you want to…" Malik's grinned grew.

"N-no!" Ryou gaped at his tanned intruder, obviously very flustered. "You can stay, but… no!"

Malik pouted, "Fine…" He climbed into the younger one's bed. "I can sleep here, right?"

Ryou smiled, "I suppose. You are my guest." Ryou climbed into bed next to said guest.

After the two got situated, they laid there for a while, waiting for sleep to claim them.

"…Hey, Ryou?"

"Yeah?"

"What does this make us?

Ryou opened his brown eyes to gaze at Malik, "What do you want to be?"

_"Lovers?"_

"That's going a bit far, don't you think?" Ryou was glad it was dark, so Malik couldn't see the blush spread across his usually pale face.

Malik chuckled softly, "I guess… Wanna go out with me then?"

Ryou was silent for a moment, which was very unnerving for the blonde. "Why do you assume I'm gay?"

Malik pondered for a moment, trying to think of a reason that Ryou wouldn't throw him out for saying. "I never said that."

"Bu if you ask me out, then that must mean you think I'm gay."

"Not think," Malik corrected, "Hope. I _hope_ you're gay, 'cause if you're not, I'll be pretty disappointed."

"…Okay."

"Okay what?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh… Duh!" the blond hit himself lightly on the head, causing Ryou to laugh.

"Okay, I'm tired so… Goodnight," the angelic one yawned, then snuggled up into Malik's chest. Malik smiled, and wrapped his arms around the whitette.

The two laid there, perfectly content. Ryou fell asleep first, his light snoring breaking the silence of the night. Like his companion, Malik soon drifted off to the realm of dreams. He had finally found the cure to his insomnia.

---

:D ~ MORE AUTHOR'S NOTES!!! ~ :D

Look I finished it! You have no idea how long this took me to write (I'm a lazy ass). I know it's crappy and short and such, but do you mind just telling me what you think by reviewing? Please? I want to know if I should even bother posting up stories on here. D: So, yeah. Thanks for reading! Bye (for now (maybe)).


End file.
